


Pumpkins, kids and candy

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween decorating, Love Confessions, M/M, OTLHalloweenfest18, Tumblr Prompt, kids are assholes, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: “Ha ha,” he deadpans. Liam chuckles and throws a few decorations in Theo direction. One of the things Liam threw to him was a fake broomstick, the bristles hard and stiff against Theo's hand. He smirks as a joke comes to his mind.“Hey baby, you can ride my broomstick anytime,” he says with a wink. Liam rolls his eyes and smiles."Why don't you just take your broomstick and shove it," Liam says with a laugh as he throws him a roll of tape.





	Pumpkins, kids and candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll!! This fic is based on the prompt, "Why don't you just take your broomstick and shove it," which was given to me by the lovely people over at the official thiam library Tumblr page. 
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated very much
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

“Hey babe,” Liam says with a smile. The bed bounces as Liam throws himself down on it. Theo groans and rolls onto his side, trying to ignore the attempt to wake him up. 

 

“Go away I'm trying to sleep,” he groans, he huffs when he hears Liam's chuckle, fulling knowing he won't stop until Theo was awake. 

 

“Do you wanna help me decorate the house for Halloween?” Liam asks, he can't stop himself from letting some excitement bleed into his voice. Theo turns onto his back and is met with a kiss from his boyfriend. 

 

“Okay,” Theo says. Liam jumps off the bed and runs down the stairs. Theo shakes his head 

and smiles.

He slowly sits up and throws on a pair of sweatpants alone with a thin sweater. He slowly makes his way down the stairs and out to the front of the house where he can hear Jenna and Liam talking. 

 

He walks out and gives Jenna a big hug, she laughs and hugs him back. Ever since the last fight, Theo found himself relying on physical contact a lot more then he use too. A good morning hug from Jenna is all he needed to get him through the first few hours of being awake. Theo didn't realize how touch starved he was until the moment Jenna first hugged him, he almost cried at the feeling of her hand rubbing soothing patterns into his back and shoulders. 

 

“Morning honey,” Jenna says sweetly, Theo plants a kiss on her cheek and let's go. He joins Liam on the lawn and helps him lift the boxes onto the end of the porch. 

 

After a few hours of decorating, Liam had gotten to the point of frustrated where he had driven Jenna back inside. 

 

“Oh for fuck sake Theo, the skeleton is meant to go on the left side of the front porch,” Liam groans, he points to the left side of the porch. Theo rolls his eyes but compiles, removing the fake, plastic skeleton from its place on the door to the left window. He moves some fake cobwebs out of the way and starts to tape up the skeleton. 

 

The door opens and Jenna steps out onto the porch, she looks around from the fake spider webs covering the small trees in their front lawn, to the orange twinkle lights on the porch banisters. She smiles at Liam and he smiles back from his place at the end of the driveway. Jenna walks over and bumps shoulders with Theo. 

 

“Is he driving you crazy yet?” Jenna asks, Theo laughs and finishes taping the skeleton to the window. 

 

“Just a little,” he replies, they share a laugh and watch Liam as he struggles to balance a fake fluffy spider on top of the mailbox. 

 

“Halloween has always meant so much to him, but I think this Halloween, in particular, holds some significance for him,” Jenna says with a soft smile when Theo turns to her with raised eyebrows, she laughs and shakes her head.

 

“It’s your first Halloween with us,” she says softly. Her hand rests on top of Theo’s for a moment on the porch railing, she turns on her heel with a kiss on Theo's forehead and walks back inside. Theo chuckles as he watches Liam get angry at the fake spider and throws it to the ground. 

 

He walks over to the end of the porch and takes the lid off one of the many Halloween decoration boxes. All his breath leaves his body in a rush as he pulls out a small ceramic, carved pumpkin with a tiny witches hat on top of it. He closes his eyes and starts remembering the almost identical ceramic pumpkin that Tara use to hide in his bedroom when Halloween rolled around. 

 

“Are you okay?” Liam says from behind him, Theo flinches and almost drops the pumpkin. He turns around and holds the pumpkin to his chest. 

 

“Yeah I'm okay,” Theo replies half-heartedly. Liam steps forward and places his hand on the side of Theo's face, Theo sighs and leans into his hand. 

 

“I found something in the decorations that reminded me of Tara,” Theo says sadly. He pulls his arm away from his chest and shows Liam the pumpkin. 

 

“I remember this,” Liam says with a smile as he looks down at the pumpkin in the palm of his boyfriend's hand. 

 

“It was from my Halloween in Beacon Hills, I was twelve and mom had just married David. I was so angry about moving so I took out my anger the only way I could, I started to throw things at the walls and onto the ground. But this little buddy,” he smiles and gestures to the pumpkin in Theo’s hands, “he survived.”

 

Theo smiles at him and places a soft kiss onto Liam's forehead, his hand slips around to the back of Liam's head and runs his hand over the short hair there. 

 

“Do you wanna tell me the story about Tara?” Liam asks softly. Theo nods his head and brings the ceramic sculpture up to his lips and presses a kiss to it. 

 

“The first Halloween I remember, Tara took me to the decoration shop on the corner of Smith and Thomas. They had like thousands of these little ceramic pumpkins with witches hats. Tara fell in love with one that looks exactly like this. We use to play a game where we would take turns in hiding it,” Theo says with a smile. He closes his eyes and chuckles. 

 

“She sounds amazing,” Liam says softly. Theo opens his eyes and leans forward, resting their foreheads together. 

 

“She really was,” Theo laughs. Liam takes the pumpkin and steps to the side, he crouches down and digs through the decorations box. He pulls out another small ceramic jack-o-lantern. He hands it to Theo who smiles at it. 

 

“After the whole ordeal, mom went out and bought herself one. It's obviously more girly than that one but it means something to us,” Liam says, he smiles at the small white ceramic pumpkins with floral print. 

 

“It's beautiful,” Theo says softly, Liam hands him the original pumpkin and takes back the white one. 

 

“You can keep it,” Liam says. Theo opens his mouth to object but Liam interrupts him with a soft kiss. 

 

“I don't want to hear any objections, I want you to keep it,” Liam says, Theo nods his head and holds the pumpkin to his chest. 

 

“We should continue with the decorating, we've got a lot more to do,” Theo says after a few minutes. Liam laughs and nods his head, he picks up a box of decorations and carries them to the end of the driveway. Theo picks up another box and follows his boyfriend. 

 

“I don't get why we are leaving this to last minute. Kids are gonna be trick or treating soon and we still aren't done with this,” Theo complains as he strings up crime scene tape Liam stole from the sheriff. 

 

“Well babe, that's because we both are lazy and didn't want to get up,” Liam says tightly, Theo squints his eyes at Liam, suddenly suspicious of his boyfriend. He rolls his eyes when he hears Jenna snickering at the door. 

 

“What’d she say,” Theo sighs, Liam smiles innocently, but when Theo shakes his head, he sighs and throws a fake candle at his boyfriend. 

 

“She told me I could have all of the leftover candy if we hung up the decorations,” he says guiltily. Theo laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“I hope you intend on sharing cause I want candy,” Theo says seriously, Liam smirks and shakes his head. 

 

“I'm gonna keep it all for myself,” he says stepping closer to Theo. Theo walks forward and grabs his hips, pushing him against the porch railing. He leans down and nips on Liam's neck. Liam's breath hitches and he pushes his hips forward. 

 

“Do you maybe want to retry?” Theo asks, his head buried in Liam's neck, his breath ghosting over Liam's neck. 

 

“You can have all of the fucking candy,” Liam says breathlessly, Theo hums and pulls away. Liam whines in protest. 

 

“We gotta keep decorating babe,” Theo says with an innocent smile. Liam glares at him but picks up a pair of twinkle lights, he throws them on a tree and switches them on. 

 

“Okay we aren't inflating these,” Theo says with a laugh, he holds up a deflated zombie inflatable. 

 

“What? Why not?” Liam whines, Theo laughs and shakes his head at his boyfriend. He places it back down in the box. 

 

“Because I'm pretty sure it's like one hundred years old, it's broken and it's cringy,” he lists off on his fingers. 

 

“You're broken and cringy,” Liam mutters, Theo rolls his eyes and finishes taping up a few things. 

 

“Ha ha,” he deadpans. Liam chuckles and throws a few decorations in Theo direction. One of the things Liam threw to him was a fake broomstick, the bristles hard and stiff against Theo's hand. He smirks as a joke comes to his mind. 

 

“Hey baby, you can ride my broomstick anytime,” he says with a wink. Liam rolls his eyes and smiles. 

 

"Why don't you just take your broomstick and shove it," Liam says with a laugh as he throws him a roll of tape. 

 

The sun starts to set by the time the boys have finished hanging up their decorations. The ceramic pumpkins sitting side by side on Liam's bedside table. The boys collapse side by side onto the bed after the struggle to get to Liam's room. 

 

“I'm definitely sleeping here tonight,” Theo says with a soft groan, Liam smiles at his boyfriend and looks across the hall where Theo's bedroom is. A soft orange glow emits itself from the corner of Theo's room. 

 

“Are you using the night light I gave you?” Liam asks with a smile. Theo blushes and nods his head, he covers his face with his hands. 

 

A few nights over Theo moved into the Dunbar-Geyer household, everyone soon discovered that Theo was terrified of the dark when he woke screaming from a nightmare. Liam bought him a small, round, orange night light. 

 

“Yeah,” Theo says, his speech muffled by his hands. Liam groans as Jenna calls him from downstairs and the doorbell rings, signifying the start of hours upon hours of children and teenagers in ridiculous costumes begging for candy. 

 

Liam stands up and is stopped by Theo grabbing his wrist. 

 

“We don't have a costume to wear,” Theo points out. Liam laughs and lets himself transform, his bright, golden eyes lighting up the room and his fangs poke at his bottom lip. Theo reacts to Liam's transformation almost immediately, his own eyes becoming golden and his fangs elongating. 

 

They link hands and make their way down the stairs, Jenna rushes out of the kitchen in a beautiful dress, holding two large bowls full of small candy bars and mini skittle packets.

 

“David and I will be back around twelve, don't eat all the candy and answer the door when it rings. If we get egged again, I'm not cleaning,” Jenna says. 

 

She stops short and does a double take when she sees them. 

 

“You boys know on Halloween that you're meant to dress up? not go in your natural look,” She says with a laugh. Liam rolls his eyes and grabs the bowls from her. 

 

“I forgot to buy us costumes, and the people don't know that we normally look like this,” he says motioning to his and Theo's eyes. 

 

“Alright, well we gotta go. We have a reservation at seven and we are almost late,” Jenna says a little bit of panic bleeding into her voice. David rushes down the stairs at the sound of his wives panicked voice, she sighs when she sees him. 

 

She plants a kiss on Theo and Liam's forehead and pulls David out of the door and get into a cab. 

 

“Scary movie marathon?” Liam asks. Theo nods his head and they cuddle up on the sofa. He turns the TV on and opens Netflix, they choose the movie Halloween. After the few minutes, the doorbell rights and Liam gets up followed by Theo. They pull open the door and can't help but laugh, right in front of them is Corey and Mason being pulled along by Corey's little brother in a fairy costume. 

 

“Well Mase, don't you look happy,” Liam laughs as he hands the kid a small packet of skittles. Mason glares at him but smiles softly when Corey kisses his cheek. 

 

“Fuck off,” Mason groans as he chases after Corey's brother who runs to the next house, Corey following suit. 

 

“Mason isn't a fan of Halloween,” Liam mentions to Theo, he nods his head and closes the door, pulling Liam back to the sofa and pressing play on the movie. They take turns in answering the door. 

 

When they move onto their next movie, the door hadn't been rung in a while and they were cuddled together on the sofa. During a scary part of the movie, the doorbell rings and Theo jumps up with a scream. Liam doubles over laughing as Theo falls off the side of the sofa and groans as he runs his lower back. 

 

“That wasn't funny,” Theo sulks, Liam chuckles and standing up, grabbing one of the bowls and opening the door. He comes back a few seconds later and looks more confused than ever. 

 

“You okay?” Theo asks, Liam nods his head and sits back down on the sofa. 

 

“Some kid came dressed up like a blunt,” he says with an emphasis on the word kid. Theo laughs and rolls his eyes. 

 

“He looks like he was ten,” Liam laughs and turns down the volume on the TV. 

 

“When I was that age I didn't even know what a blunt was,” Theo says with a laugh. Liam nods his head and rests his head on Theo's shoulder. He gasps and stands up, he rushes up the stairs, leaving Theo confused on the sofa. 

 

“I have something for you, wait a minute,” Liam yells from upstairs. Theo shakes his head and chuckles at his boyfriend. 

 

He comes back down holds his hands behind his back. He stands in front of Theo reveals what's in his left hand, his right hand still behind his back. 

 

Theo laughs and he grabs the pumpkins from Liam's hand, he sets them down on the coffee table and smiles. 

 

“Okay, so I have something else for you. I didn't know when it was the right time to give you this, but I think now that we are alone, its now or never,” Liam says, he radiates nervous energy which sets Theo on the edge of his seat. 

 

From behind his back, he pulls out a set of keys and places them in the palm of Theo's hand. His hands close around the keys and he looks up at Liam with pure confusion. 

 

“Liam, are these my car keys that I've been looking for, for over a week?” Theo asks, he huffs out a laugh. Liam nods his head and clears his throat, a blush prominent on his face. 

 

“Yes they are, but check how many keys are on there,” Liam says. Theo looks at the keys and his fingers hover over the odd key out.

 

“What's this key?” he asks quietly, Liam smiles at him and groans when someone knocks on the door. They ignore it but the kid keeps knocking, Liam marches over to the window rips open the curtains. The kid peers in and sticks his finger up at Liam.

 

“Take your broomstick and shove it!” Liam yells and closes the curtains. He walks to Theo and stands in front of him. 

 

“Okay so, the key is to the front door, mom and David wanted you to have it,” he says softly. Theo blushes and smiles at Liam. 

 

“And I wanted to say something, but I'm scared,” Liam whispers. Theo stands up and wraps his arms around Liam's neck. 

 

“Say it,” Theo whispers. Liam takes a deep breath and rests his forehead against Theo's. 

 

“I love you,” Liam whispers slowly. Theo breaths out and smiles at his boyfriend. 

 

“I love you too,” Theo whispers back, he kisses Liam softly on the lips. They jump apart as a sudden cracking sound is audible from outside the house, Liam huffs and shakes his head. 

 

“I think the kids are egging us,” he says with a sigh. Theo cover his mouth with his hand as he lets out a large snort. Liam walks over to the window and sticks his middle finger up at the bunch of kids standing in the lawn and throwing eggs at the house. 

 

“Fuck these little assholes, let's go upstairs with the candy and binge watch Conspiracy Theory videos,” Theo says with a laugh, Liam nods his head in agreement. He turns off the TV, draws the curtains, grabs the candy and Theo's hand. 

 

They race each other up the stairs and fall into Liam's bed. Theo grabs his laptop from the desk and places it on the bed between them, he opens up YouTube and presses play on the already loaded video. 

 

“Do you believe in most of these conspiracy theories?” Liam asks incredulously a few minutes later. Theo shrugs his shoulders as he tosses a skittle up in the air and catches it in his mouth. 

 

“I mean not really, it's not like I believe the earth is flat but the Mandela effects are crazy believable,” Theo replies back. Liam hums and nods his head. 

 

“Some people are crazy to believe half of this shit,” Liam says with a laugh, Theo smiles and mirrors his laugh. 

 

A few hours later Jenna and David pull up outside of the house, she sighs when he sees the house covered in toilet paper and eggs. Once they get inside they make their way upstairs, Jenna gets ready to yell at the boys but sees them asleep with their arms around each other. She notices the small ceramic pumpkins on the nightstand and laughs as softly as she can. She smiles and closes the door with a soft click. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
